the_hollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure 4
Ch 19 - And a Hush Fell They are in the Memorial Area, awaiting nightfall for the voices to come up. They do. They descend upon Balthasar and begin questioning them. The main one, at least the one they can see due to the same spell of Faery Fire, led the charge in interrogation. He sensed that Balthasar isn't the same man that killed him and his fellow victims. They agreed to leave this place, and even agreed to follow him around as cloud of ghosts. The job was done. Ch 20 - Of Beasts and Gold After retrieving the money they were owed, they sought to keep the gravy train rolling: They were gonna kill some beasts and keep the chest. They snuck up on the creatures fixing up a barbecue. They wanted to pounce when they were in position, but one failed stealth check and it all went to hell. The half-ogres were the first to go, then the orogs with their Savage Javelins [[Tao] took advantage and kept for himself], and then the problem of stopping the Orc that was absorbing the strength of his dinner in a strange fashion. Luckily, it never got that far. And the chest was as good as theirs. Ch 21 - Holy Deadends While trying to figure out what happened to the church, they only discovered that someone from the church in question came back weekly to tidy up and said to head Veln to learn more. For some reason, Balthasar didn't like that answer one bit. Ch 22 - Hell Breaks Loose the Wicked Nox comes clean and makes the party aware of the innocent man in the jail cell, due to Tao's apparent violence. The plan involved shapeshifting into a scorpion, and then into a dire wolf to scare off the guards while Nox picks the lock. The other two played instruments. Exceptionally well. It went according to plan. Ish. This man, Irving, told them Tao is afflicted with the wrong end of a Blood Magic Contract. Gotta find out who owns it. Perhaps this Qaano individual? Who was sent to Veln? Ch 23 - One For the Road Balthasar decides to get one drink before heading out. He runs into a well armed group that belongs to the Imperium... and looking for him. Battle ensues. The bigger tank fellow took on both Balthasar and Barnibus. But the man named Grigory Voronin fell first. After taking Balthasar to the holding cell, and casting a spell to verify who he is, they let him go. There was an apology for taking certain actions against him and will not happen again. He was let go. The rest of the party was not privy to any of this. Ch 24 - Long Fingers of the Lake As they head to Veln, the party came across a few children playing by a lake. Seemingly harmless. Until a nasty bitch with green skin and katanas for fingernails came out and whipped heads at them. The battle waged on, in the party's favor. The family thanked them, offered a free meal and place to stay the night. Tao did his sleep walking thing again, freaked out the little girl. Asshole.